


Friends With Benefits

by Geekychic1012



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Eating out, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekychic1012/pseuds/Geekychic1012
Summary: The Chantry says that a person dreams about their babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in their arms, but almost everyone of age knows that isn’t true. Another thing the Chantry didn’t tell youths about was the urges!





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting smut so if seems a bit weird just chalk it up to that haha. I may post more in the future if people like it. Also I’d say Cecilia and Anders are about 18-19 in this, just in case anyone’s worried about age stuff.

The Chantry says that a person dreams about their babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in their arms, but almost everyone of age knows that isn’t true. Like Cecilia, who stumbled upon an… inappropriate novel one of the other apprentices had smuggled in and found out that the truth of where babies came from was very different. Another thing the Chantry didn’t tell youths about was the urges!

It didn’t happen very often for Cecilia, but sometimes she would become very, well, hot and bothered. And when one lives in a tower filled with people, where you had almost no privacy, it was very hard to deal with said urges. Most of the time Cecilia either had to try to ignore it, go to the privy, or wait until the dead of night when everyone was asleep to deal with it.

Which is what she was doing now, long past midnight in her bunk, one hand busy with pleasuring her clit and the other clamped over her mouth to keep any noises she made quiet. Cecilia was just nearing an orgasm when she heard someone on the bottom bunk clear their throat and whisper, “Need any help with that?”  
  
Quickly but quietly pulling her hand out from under the covers, Cecilia leaned over the side of the bunk, face flushed from arousal and embarrassment, to find Anders grinning up at her.

“I- you- what?!” Cecilia whisper-shouted at Anders, who put a finger to his lips in the universal sign of “hush!” Then he whispered back, “I can tell you’re rubbing one out up there. Thought you might like some help.”

“That is completely inappropriate.” Cecilia hissed at Anders.

“So is what you’re doing.” Anders countered. _Damnit, he has a point,_ Cecilia thought.

“Well- I don’t even like you that way, so no.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t like you like that either, but anyone with eyes can see you’re attractive like me. Look, think of it like… a friend helping a friend out. Like we’re friends, but with benefits.”

Cecilia couldn’t deny she was somewhat tempted; she knew Anders was attractive with that beautiful blonde hair and lean, tall figure. And the stubble, oh Maker the stubble. But there were things to worry about, like: “What if you get me pregnant?”

“Oh please, I know how to pull out in time Ceci. Look, if you’re not interested that’s fine, I just thought I’d offer.” Anders whispered, moving out of sight. Cecilia mulled over it for a minute, then asked Anders quietly, “How would we do it without getting caught?”

Anders got out of bed then, quiet as a mouse and gestured for Cecilia to come down as well. She carefully and quietly made her way down the ladder and onto the floor, where Anders took her by her- clean- hand and lead her to the privy area.

“So, what do you feel like? Against the wall, on the floor? Oh and what position? Do you know any positions?” Anders asked, then glanced at Cecilia with her wide-eyed look of confusion and said, “I’ll take that as a no. Can I try something? You can tell me to stop if you don’t like it.” 

“... Okay. But I’m hitting you if you do something bad.” Cecilia said. Anders chuckled quietly and said, “I’ll keep that in mind. Lift up your robe, if you please.”

Cecilia’s face darkened even more from blushing, but raised up her robes anyway, revealing her heart-shaped hips and plump thighs, as well as her core, which was still leaking some from her previous excursions. Anders whistled lowly and said, “Andraste’s tits, Ceci. You look amazing. Almost too good to eat.”  
  
Before she could ask him what he meant, Anders got down on his knees and pressed a kiss to Cecilia’s slit. She squeaked in surprise, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. Anders looked up with a questioning gaze in his eyes. Cecilia nodded to him as if to say, _You can keep going._

Anders smirked before returning to Cecilia’s womanhood, which he began to lick at as if it was a sweet. His hands went to cradle Cecilia’s thighs, running his fingers over them in a ghosting pattern. Cecilia, meanwhile, was trying very hard not too lose it. She kept her hand clamped over her mouth, muffled moans escaping every now and then, and her legs shook slightly.

And then Anders pressed his tongue _inside_ her. Cecilia could have sworn the Maker himself granted Anders his skills. As he practically ate Cecilia out, she dropped her hand from her mouth to tangle it in Anders’s hair, which she tugged a bit on accident. Anders actually moaned at this, sending vibrations all throughout Cecilia’s womanhood.

Cecilia panted a bit as she felt a heat pool in her gut, and whispered to Anders, “I-I think… I’m c-close…”

Anders hummed, as if to say, _Good._ The heat grew and grew in intensity, and then Anders’s tongue pressed against something that shot white hot pleasure throughout Cecilia’s body. With that, it was like a gate had been thrown wide open, flooding Cecilia with pleasure that made her cry out as her knees buckled and she fell into Anders’s arms, who moved away in time to catch her. He held her in his arms as she shuddered, licking some spit and cum off of his lips and wiping the rest away.

Once Cecilia got her wits about her, she chuckled breathlessly and whispered, “That was… ah… that was amazing, Anders. Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do for a friend.” Anders said. As she laid in his lap, Cecilia noticed some pressing against her arm, and after some thinking, she sat up to see a tent in Anders’s robes. He chuckled quietly and said, “Sorry, you got me all excited there. You mind if I take care of it?”

“No, no go ahead.” Cecilia said, scooting back some to rest against the wall. Anders lifted his own robes, actually taking them off all the way to reveal his leaking erection and a toned yet scrawny body. Cecilia watched as he wrapped a hand around the length, bringing up and down slowly, sometimes brushing his thumb against the tip. His other hand went and fondled his balls as his other hand speeding up somewhat.

After a minute of watching, Cecilia asked, “Can I help you?”

Anders paused in his pumping, a bit surprised, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, let me help. Do that, I mean.” Cecilia said, gesturing to Ander’s cock and hands. He blinked for a second, then said, “Uh, sure. I didn’t think you’d want to right away, but okay.”

Cecilia scooted up a bit, then wrapped her hand around Anders’s manhood, following what he did. She began to pump it, slowly at first but speeding up after a minute. She heard Ander’s breath hitch and felt his cock get harder and twitch a bit, and guessed she was doing it right. As she kept touching Anders’s, he asked, “Can I touch your breasts?”

“What?”

“Your breasts. I just- they look so soft and perfect. May I?”

“Sure, I guess.”

Anders smiled, and after they moved a bit so Anders was sitting in front of her with his legs spread around her and Cecilia was kneeling in front of him, he lifted his hands to fondle and grope at her chest. It actually felt really good, which surprised Cecilia a little. As she worked on his length and he rubbed her breasts, Cecilia soon felt herself becoming aroused again. She looked up to Anders and said, “I want more.”

“More?” He asked, seemingly confused.

“I want to try… more. I want you inside me.” Cecilia said breathlessly. As the resident good and innocent girl, it must have been quite a shock for Anders to hear that. 

“Maker’s Balls,” Anders cursed in surprise, then quickly said, “I-I mean, yeah, sure! Here, let’s move again.”

They moved so that Anders was now sitting against the wall and Cecilia was kneeling over him, hovering over his cock. Anders looked to Cecilia, serious as he asked, “Are you sure?”

Cecilia smiled, reminded that beyond all the jokes and flirts Anders was a sweet and kind man. She pressed a kiss to his lips, then said, “I am. But first-” 

She removed her robes, freeing her breasts at last, “There, much better.”

Anders looked like he was about to start drooling, so Cecilia cleared her throat and he said, “O-oh, right.”

Then he grabbed his length and angled it correctly before Cecilia lowered herself down onto it, gasping at the pain of being filled for the first time. She leaned her head on Anders’s shoulder as he rubbed her back gently before asking, “Are you okay? Do you need me to pull out?”

Cecilia took a moment to breath and compose herself, then said, “No, I’m fine now. You can go ahead.”

Anders waited a moment to be sure, then started to slowly thrust his hips up. Cecilia gasped, struggling to remain quiet as every nerve felt like it was on fire. It was like a desire demon itself lived in Anders, the way she felt now. He ran his hands over her body, pinching her nipples and squeezing her ass along with giving her kisses along her neck and collarbone. And Cecilia tugged on his hair and scratched his back gently, causing him to moan against her skin.

After a minute of slow thrusting, Anders picked up pace, eventually starting to pound into Cecilia. She started to feel that familiar build up and told Anders, “Faster, mm, harder.”

And he did. In fact, he even moved so that Cecilia was laying against the floor and he was on his knees, pounding into her as she gasped breathlessly in blinding pleasure. Soon the gate was thrown open once again and Cecilia’s back arched as she came, crying out once again. Someone was bound to have heard them by now.

Anders also seemed to be close and soon pulled out of Cecilia to pump at his length until he gasped and it twitched, letting loose a stream of semen onto Cecilia’s stomach. He panted as he sat back on his haunches, and they both took a moment to catch their breaths. 

“That,” Anders said eventually, “was amazing. I didn’t know you were so dirty, Ceci!”

Cecilia chuckled and said, “What can I say? I’m full of surprises.” 

“That you are,” Anders said, then sighed, “We should get cleaned up and head back to bed now.” 

After cleaning off with a rag Anders found and heading back to their bunk, Cecilia whispered to Anders, “Thanks again Anders.”

“Of course Ceci.” Anders whispered with a smile. Cecilia smiled sweetly at him, then gave him a peck on the cheek before climbing up to bed and going back to sleep. And then an hour later when she finally got to sleep, the older mages came in to wake everyone up, which earned them death glares from Cecilia and Anders.


End file.
